The IronSpike
by LazerViper
Summary: This is the story of a character I made in middle school. I'm posting this to see if people will think before I turn it into a comic :  hope every one likes my character THE IRON SPIKE
1. Chapter 1

**/I WANT TO SEE IF PEOPLE WOULD DEEM THIS COMIC BOOK WORTHY, ENJOY\\**

Three shadowy figures dropped out of the building reading "Silver Sable Industries." One was carrying a bag containing something very important to Magneto, but none of them knew why. The three ran from alley to alley.

"I can believe we actually got away with it!" said the largest one.

"Don't jinx it!... but yeah, I thought Silver'd be on us by now" replied the obvious leader.

The third person remained silent. The three slowed down near a street light behind a dumpster raising eyebrows at the contents of the bag they just worked to steal.

"so… wa'cha' thinks in it?"Asked the one they call Crash, is the biggest and powerful on the team. Despite his size, you'd be surprised to know he's a yoga enthusiast who knows very well how to control his temper. He is second in command in the notorious gang known by non-mutants as "The Vandals."

"I'm not sure but Magneto REALLY wanted this badly. We can't disappoint him… not that we ever do, _heh heh._" said the leader of the Vandals. He is known as Kittyface because of his famous mask portraying the face of a cat. Regardless of his name you'd be a fool to take him lightly for with one touch he could end your life. "C'mon chuckles, Lighten up! We won!"

Chuckles obviously named as such by his randomly selected mask with a wide, almost creepy, smile stretching from cheek to cheek. He proved himself useful during the mission but is no officer like crash. At initiation to the Vandals, he was given a mask at random by Kittyface. A couple years later, he's on a mission stealing something from a very dangerous person to give to another extremely dangerous person. But they are family.

Crash slowly unzipped the bag and picked out a white container. It looked like it could keep space itself away from whatever was inside.

"Kittyface! This could be from the future or something. "

"Don't be stupid, that's what all expensive things look like. Put it back in the bag, I won't feel safe until we disappear from here. "

A voice came from behind them. "You'll disappear, but _not_ with that bag. "

As they all turned they saw to their dismay, Daredevil. He leaned against the dumpster with his arms crossed.

"We're not afraid of you!" called Kittyface

"we only have orders to kill the one with the bag, so you can all leave now."

Kittyface grabbed the bag with both arms while Crash and Chuckles took their fighting stance.

"That's ok, my partner will kill but I'll take you all down and retrieve the bag"

"But… But there's only one of you?"

Daredevil looked around him. To his dismay no one was there. "Whatever I can take you all on my own, that good for nothing partner. " On the roof adjacent to the fight's location, Deadpool stood observing with a jumbo burrito in hand. "YOU GO YOU HANDSOME dareDEVIL! I'LL BE THERE AFTER MY BURRITO, YOU KNOW I CAN'T FIGHT ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!" he proceeded to push the burrito against his facemask. He stopped and pressed it into his mask in another direction. "HOLD ON, I'LL FIGURE THIS OUT!"

Crash flew at Daredevil with Incredible speed catching him off guard but he bent his entire body back dodging with a summersault. While Crash distracted Daredevil, Kittyface planted the bag deeply into Chuckle's arms. "Run now, make sure Magneto gets this, I trust you."

"But why, crash is faster than me?"

"He's super fast in short bursts, I've seen you maneuver. _Heh_, you're just as slick as the metal you manipulate. NOW GO!"

In a flash he was gone down the alley. Deadpool watched him run with his mask covered in burrito guts. "He's getting away!" a low sound ringed in his ear as he looked down to see a sword blade running through his abdomen. He turned his head enough to see two more masked Vandals; one had a scimitar running through his stomach. With the burrito hand Deadpool pushed the blade back through him leaving the burrito inside his stomach. "AY THANKS! Now I can go kill people!" he said happily. Drawing both of his own blades Deadpool quickly lunged at the Vandals. The one Vandal was able to push Deadpool to the edge while the other drop kicked him in the face. Both the kicker and Deadpool fell to the alley. In the light the mutant with the bug-like mask extended sharp extended fingers ready to cut at Deadpool. The air ceased to move through the mutant's body as Daredevils arms choke him out. Seconds of choking later, the unconscious body was thrown to the ground. The battle field was littered with the knocked out Vandals.

"So, you gonna' give me mouth to mouth" said Deadpool while on his back where he had fallen.

"Shut up, I'm afraid I can't find the one with the bag on my own, and I can't believe I'm about to say this but… Let's play a game."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I knew you'd grow some fun at some point!"

"OK well, first person to kill the one with the bag wins"

"AND the loser has to do something embarrassing of the winner's choosing!"

"Ready… Set-" Daredevil began running "GO!"

They were both gone in seconds. _I swear, it's the only way to get him to do what I want _thought Daredevil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was panting heavily as he ran at top speed. Everyone was counting on him and the Vandals need the money and supplies Magneto had to offer. Long ago Magneto became a part of the Vandals because they believed in the same thing, humans are evil and Homosuperior had to do something if they wanted to survive in this world filled with hatred. The Vandals would run Magneto's "errands" in return for supplies, medicine, money, and overall support. Over the years, the Vandals became a capable force that Magnus could call upon.

"I can lay low on this building until they give up looking for me" Chuckles told himself looking out onto the city in peace. The night and lights were beautiful. His mask pushed up on his forhead, he took a deep breath and surveyed the landscape.

"So when do you think they'll stop looking for us?"

Deadpool was sitting next to Chuckles causing him to jump up in defense. "Too bad I have to kill you, guess what…"

Chuckles rejected the question and lunged "Chicken butt." With a hand that became a blade, Chuckles took multiple swipes at Deadpool. "haha, I don't think you got the _point!_" Deadpools blade came out and ran through Chuckles' chest. "ack, bu-bu-but I… " he dropped to his knees. "…I didn't get the punch line" a swift uppercut launched Deadpool into the buildings side. Deadpool looked at the hilt of his sword which no longer had a blade "WOAH! Did you eat my sword!" the sword was sticking out of chuckles' back.

"I can manipulate metal, so moving the metal of your sword was not a problem."

The sword began to slowly move into his back and emerged out of his hand's palm. Deadpool picked up a rock and threw it at Chuckles and jumped at him at the same time. Chuckles cut the rock in half but was unprepared for the kick that launched him over the building's edge. "I LEARNED THAT FROM ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!" At the last second the sword palm became a grappling hook and stopped his doom in its tracks.

Deadpool's foot went over the hook. "Any last works Mr. Happy?"

"Erm, hang in there baby?"

"_haha_, man you never cease to have more humor than 400… everyones I've ever worked with! For that you get more last words. Tell me, why did you do it?"

"I did it for the money, my gang needed it!"

"You did all this solely for the money, you sick monster… how dare you be like me! But you do know you don't have to do these silly jobs, if you were a merc like me, you'd make ten time more. Do you KNOW how much I got just to stop you"

"No, but I'd be-able to help the Vandels wouldn't I?"

"Or get Burritos, have you had the super five cheese one, it's a tastebud massacre of Mexican delight! You know what, join me! You have to repay me anyway."

"WAIT! You're sparing me AND giving me a job? Yes I accept."

Deadpool pulled up Chuckles. "I can help you make money for your silly group and I haven't had a sidekick in a while. BUT you have to vow your allegiance to I sir Deadpool the best."

"I swear to fight for you Deadpool no matter what!"

"Oh also, you must agree that you are from here on a paid slave and your first pay check goes to Burritos"

"Fine."

They began leaving until a thought hit Deadpool. "OH CRAP! You need to be dead! You can't be jolly the clown anymore! You shall be… BABYPOOL! Get it."

"I actually have a name for myself, I never did like Chuckles."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at Silver Sable Industries, Dead pool throws a bag at Silver Sable herself. They were in a big, contained, white room. Daredevil stood angry on the side.

"Why did you bring that thief here! "Said Silver Sable.

"What thief? Oh you mean my sidekick, Babypool? Can I keep him, pretty PLEEEASE? I'll feed em', walk em', and when he poops… I'll make em' pick it up. "

Silver Sable sighed, "Fine, keep him on a leash… good the box is here. Thank you for your help Deadpool, I am not disappointed. Now get out of here now."

"Alright Babypool, go to your old home and pack for adventure!"

"Sure, but for now on, I'M THE IRON SPIKE!"

**/THERE YOU GO, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK, I HAD FUN WRITING THIS AND WILL PUMP OUT MORE :D\\**

**/THOUGHT THIS THROUGH FOR WEEKS BUT WRITTEN AND PUBLISHED 11/20/2011 \\**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Ok, this is part 2 of an indefinite series :)**

**/before you read just keep in mind "The Iron Spike" is sometimes abbreviated to "Spike" and "Chucks" is short for "Chuckles" Spike's Vandal gang name**

**/ Please enjoy :D**

**The Iron Spike #2**

The Den is an abandoned apartment building that the city gave up on because the mutant gang, the Vandals, proved resilient and smart. If you'd ask the destruction company or the renovators they'll all tell you that the building is haunted. The entire building looked like a teenage boy's room except for the lack of actual things. For years the den has been a sanctuary for mutant juveniles forced from society and onto the streets. As this causes them to hate human society, Magneto has found it easy to recruit the Vandals. For supplies the Vandals do whatever their master says.

The Iron Spike's footsteps echoed through the halls of the Den as he made his way to his room. Everyone was surely still asleep because the sun barley peaked around the horizon. It was a night he got no sleep since he was coming back from a mission. Before he knew it, Spike was by his dirty bed throwing his few belongings into a backpack. That process to all of 10 seconds. As he walked back down the hall way to the exit, something caught his eye in the mess hall. Before he had time he was surrounded. It was the rest of the gang back from the mission.

"AY! CHUCKLES! How was the meeting with Magneto?" said Kittyface.

"I uh… didn't get him the bag, but I di-"

"WHAT! ARG!"

Crash entered the conversation, "What happened out there Chucks?"

In frustration Kittyface backed away and slammed his fists against a small wooden table, shortly after it puffed up into flames. By now other Vandals were up and helped Kittyface put it out. One of the Vandals who tried to comfort Kittyface was Owl, his Fiancé.

"What is all this about?" she asked

In a toned down voice but with visible rage Kittyface said, "We all got are asses kicked and nearly _killed_ just for him to come back to say he lost Magneto's package, what exactly are we gonna' tell him?"

Spike entered again, "That's not all. I also got the opportunity of a life time! That mercenary that hunted us gave me a job so now I can get more money than Magneto could ever give us!"

Kittyface cringed in anger, "Oh so you didn't _fail,_ you handed over the package and switched sides? What the hell else, did you change your name too?"

"Well, uh, yeah… Silver Sable gave orders to kill the one with the bag so he had to change my identity"

"What a shame", Kittyface began talking so that his voice could be heard by all Vandals who by now had all gotten up to see the commotion. "It seems our beloved Chuckles had died and this man came to bring his things back! You know, this _man_ works with our enemy, so maybe that makes him an enemy too"

Crash interrupted, "K-face, please don't do this."

"NO! YOU don't stop me, I TRUSTED chuckles and I WILL avenge his death."

Kittyface turned to the crowd, "Kill him!"

Nobody moved. The silence was almost unbearable. Spike use to be a beloved part of this group and family.

"I see everyone is a traitor now… FINE I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Kittyface lifted his arm with the biker's glove, a red pulse of energy blasted across the room knocking Spike through a door and into the room; wood and splinters lay scattered everywhere. Before anyone knew what was going to happen a metal spear flew out of the room and hit Kittyface. Kittyface had lifted his other arm which had on it a leather gauntlet. The spear protruded from his hand but didn't seem to even get to his skin. Like a twig, Kittyface broke the metal pole tossed it aside and began walking in Spike's direction.

"My gear lets me use the power of everyone in the Vandals! You CANNOT beat me!"

There was a quick lung with a swiftly formed sword by the Iron Spike. Kittyface's leather gauntlet morphed into a jagged dark blade that countered.

Spike shouted "Why do you want to kill me? All I ever wanted was to help the gang!"

"Do you really want to know? That bag was my life! I TRUSTED you with _my_ life!

"I-I don't understand"

"Magneto said this was very important, I told him we could handle it even though he said we couldn't. I put my life on the line for that gig!

"MY GOD! I can get the bag back"

"NO YOU CAN'T! Don't you get it; we stole the bag only because of a momentary security lapse, now that Silver Sable knows it's steal-able, it'll be bolted down! If you're gonna' get me killed, I'm taking you down with me!"

Kittyface's blade swung again. It cut Spike along his chest.

"What's wrongs, can't protect yourself against non-metals?"

Kittyface swung more violently until an eardrum shattering screech passed through the air. The two were knocked down. Standing over them was Owl with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"STOP NOW!" small bursts of energy were visible passing her lips as she yelled.

Kittyface got up slowly and took her in his arms. "I have to do this babe"

"No you don't! Just let him go"

He put his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Backing up from her, he slipped his mask on. "BOOM" loud crackles filled the air again but this one didn't stop.

"You like it? I finished enchanting my mask this morning… oh that sound? That's the sound of reality falling apart! "

Almost instantly it seemed that the two were in a black dome, but it was lit up somehow. Kitty face prepped for battle.

"You know, I'm going to admit this to you, now that you're going to die. You were the most amazing person to be in the Vandals. I could not; no matter how hard I tried, copying your powers into an object. Everyone else was easy!"

"I guess I'm just too sexy for my shirt and your power copying abilities"

"Very funny asshole, you know this power?"

Without stalling Kittyface's glove was up and a quick red pulse swept spike to the floor again. Energy radiated off of his hand.

"Ack- tha-that's Owl's attack"

"Bingo, I figured I'd kill you with it for both of your betrayals."

"What are yo-"

"-DON'T YOU DARE BULLSHIT ME!" another blast of energy shut spike up. He laid on his back now.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! You and Owl. I knew I'd have to kill you eventually if things picked up! We were gonna' get married!

"k-face, we were just friends, why you so jealous of us talking together."

In a rage Kittyface stomped over to Spike and stabbed him with claws that emerged from his gauntlet. The fingers like blades shot through spike's shoulder.

"Look me in the eyes and TELL me that's true while I rip the memories from your skull!"

As Kittyface can enchant things, he can also curse them. He has been known to leave his worst enemies with dementia and more commonly, death. Kittyface grasped Spike's head between both his hands and squeezed. Teeth grinding, paralyzing rage, He was going to end this. The Iron Spike screamed in pain as "magic" scrambled around his mind tearing things to shreds. Colors flashed upon his sight. As life faded from Spike, there was an abrupt gasp, then gagging. Kittyface dropped his hands from the Iron Spike's head. The surrounding area flickered and made snapping sounds. Looking up Spike saw Kittyface with a metal spike running through his head. Blood poured from his mouth. In pain Spike ripped his mask from his face and threw it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed ripping metal strips from his head. With a deep breath he shivered with both hands on the ground. He knew and felt it, the ground was some sort of reflective metal. He had stayed on the ground in the fight to figure out how to use it. Where he was the ground was like a mirror. He saw his face but it was changing color. When he touched it, his face began to melt, he screamed again. In desperation he remembered the mask Kittyface used to make this mental prison. Spike grabbed it as fast as he could and looked back down. A skull looked back at him. Fear enveloped him causing him to mash the mask to his face. It stuck and refused to come off. He felt it hurting him as he squinted hard. When he opened them again he was back in the Den. Kittyface's limp body hit the ground. Vandal members screamed and gasped at the sight of their dead leader.

"What did you do?" asked Crash in a shocked voice.

"I-I…I-I don't… know." Stuttered Spike.

Owl began Sobbing uncontrollably. The Vandal warriors didn't know what to do.

Crash knelt down at the body with a focusing. After a few seconds he looked up and said "I think you should leave here, for good."

Grabbing his backpack and stumbling quickly to the exit, he realized he could never return home. Behind him he could hear Owl yelling,

"HOW COULD YOU CHUCKS! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM LIKE THAT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

The yelling behind him turned from words to yells then to powerful booming sounds. She was destroying the Den in frustration.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Deadpool sat on an ice-cream truck. When he spotted Spike he waved

"HEY! BABYPOOL, OVER HERE."

Catching ice-cream Spike sat upon the truck as well.

"What are we up to… Master?"

"why you so down Babypool? If it makes you feel better you can be Flappo the clown again."

A voice came from behind them "Enough of this foolishness!" it demanded.

Spike spun around to find Magneto! Deadpool did nothing.

"Magneto! Wh- I mean- What the hell are you doing here."

"Well, I heard you AND Deadpool managed to foil my plans! YOU had the bag I wanted and YOU simply GAVE it away"

Deadpool spun around, "In Babypool's defense I- ACK UGH EEH!" Mageto cut him off with a choking gesture.

"Let's cut the crap shall we?" said Magneto, "You're going to get me that bag back by any means necessary"

"What makes you think I'd work with you?"

With a small sweep of Magneto's hand Spike few into a brick wall.

"I hear you can manipulate metal. I on the other hand have overall control of it at a much higher level. Try me again worm!"

The Iron Spike got up and angrily charged. He was stopped instantly in mid charged and flopped to the ground, hard. Magneto levitated to Spike but not letting go. "Look, I know how you mercenaries work; insignificant parasites you all are. I WILL be paying you of course, even though you don't deserve it."

Rubbing his throat, Deadpool said "C'mon Babypool, I already agreed. You remember our agreement, you're my paid slave!"

Spike grunted and relaxed his muscles to then feel the magnetic force lift him to his feet.

Spike panted, "You're very powerful, why don't you get the bag yourself?" asked Spike

"I am a VERY busy man, mercenary. I have to attend to my duties… up north."

Spike shrugged," Fine, but how could I possibly get the bag while it's in lock down. They'll expect someone to swipe it."

Magneto laughed, "You are done with Silver Sable; I need you to go undercover at the place the package will be delivered." Magneto smirked," It's a place called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

**/so that's part two, I had fun this one and I think you know where the stories' going ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**/PART 3 YAY! Okay, technically this is a free write(right off the top of my head) that I did in about 3 hours between classes and I didn't go back to change anything but grammar!**

**/It is also ALLOT longer than my first two chapters, Enjoy!**

Iron Spike #3

Spike had his eyes closed but he could see mist if he dug deep enough, It was strange as he also felt eyes on him. He jump up and glared in every direction. "Is there anyone there?" he called. He waited there for a couple seconds and relaxed a little. "Just me buddy boy." The voice was low and sounded as if it were being drowned. Spike tensed up and darted his eyes around once more. "Where are you!" "In time Spike, in time…" the voice faded away.

Spikes eye's jolted open and he jumped from where he was sitting. "I was dreaming" he reassured himself. "That must have been a wild dream to make you sweat like that" said Deadpool sitting in a seat near him, "or… EWW you pervert! You were dreaming about me weren't you?"

"No I just had a nightmar-"he was interrupted with a loud "CHING!"That jolted under Spike's feet and knocked him down to the ground. The moment his hand touched the ground he instantly felt metal and his mind flashed, viewing all the metal connected to where he was touching. It was almost like instantly getting blueprints in your mind.

"We're on a plane?" Spike looked up and around, "Why are we on a cargo plane?"

Deadpool got up and grabbed a parachute. "Well that's simple; we're giving you an alibi!" He slowly clipped it onto himself. "We are on a human's mutant capture plane that _may _or may not have been anonymously tipped off to the X-men."

Spike looked around frantically and noticed he was in a cell, by what he felt from looking at the planes' layout there were more like it holding other mutants.

Deadpool walked to the door and turned around," Remember, you're undercover now. Your powers can be mistaken for other ones, try to pretend or something… you'll do fine Babypool!"

Spike smiled as Deadpool left through the door. "So I'm undercover now, hmm... I guess I can be Chuck, only for a little longer." Spike sat back on his prison bed and daydreamed about how awesome he is.

"ATTENTION ALL CREW MEMBERS! AN UNEXPECTED STORM HAS MOVED INFRONT OF OUR PATH AND WE MAY BE EXPERIENCING SOME TURBULENCE!" the announcement was brief but it was enough to startle Spike. _It must be starting, _he thought to himself.

Small shuffling noises could be heard outside his door. Spike put his ear against the door and heard someone approaching. The footsteps stopped. In less than a second, three metallic claws went straight through the door 4 inches from his face. Spike fell back in surprise as the door was ripped from its hinges and tossed aside by a scruffy, muscular, angry looking man with blades protruding from his fists.

"Well hello there, bub." He said with an outstretched arm. As Spike was rushed out of the prison he was lead to the rear of the plane. There he met a group of the other mutants who were escaping. He bumped into a tall teenager who turned to look and had to double-take with clenched fists and teeth. "HEY! YOU'RE THAT STREET RAT! THE ONE WITH THE METAL HANDS!" Spike opened his eyes wide and stuttered," Uh-NO! You've got me mistaken! I uh, can… copy people's powers?" The boy who he now remembered beating up in a street brawl, was around his friends and skeptical. "Prove it then! Copy someone's powers" Spike looked around and noticed someone banging at the controls to the plane's bay door. "I can't get the doors open, and I don't want to blow us out of the sky." The man turned around. He wore a thin but wide visor. He also wore a similar uniform to the other's he saw helping mutants to the exit. "Storm, can you bring Kitty? We'll have to face groups through to the jet at a time." Spike smirked," Well check this out" he said to the threatening figure.

Spike made his way closer to the doors as two women phased through the door. One was flying another through. "Ok, who's first" announced the younger looking one with brown hair. The other had snow white hair and for a moment, invisible pupils. Spike approached the one he hear someone call Kitty," So you can move through objects?" she turned and said with a smile, "Why yes, yes I can. If you're ready hold on to someone, I'm taking groups back to the jet right behind us." Spike smiled, put his hand on her shoulder and pretended to have a forced thought, tightly closing his eyes and shivering. He stopped took one step back and said "perfect." He shot a look at the one who questioned him and walked into to bay door. He moved the metal around his body and returned it back to its place to find himself on the other side. He was falling now, but he saw the black jet. He had to think fast. Without hesitation, he put his hands out in front of him and went through the roof of the jet and rolled onto the floor. Someone turned to him. "AH, Kitty! Why'd you come back without- hold on your not Kitty!"Spike got up and looked towards the voice and almost fell back down. "You're… blue, and furry?" There was silence afterwards. After taking a seat, groups of mutants were moved into the jet until they were ready to leave.

The tall boy who had questioned Spike earlier took a seat next to him. "Wow geez, I'm sorry for bustin' your chops back there." With relief Spike took it and smiled," No problem, people are always trying to beat me up." They both laughed. "Well, it was sure lucky of us to be saved by these guys. I thought I was gonna' be a goner for sure at a prison camp." "Yeah, well I'm Chuck." There was an interruption as one of the uniformed mutants got up. "Greetings to all of you new youngsters, I am Scott, otherwise known as Cyclops. We are taking you all back to a sanctuary for gifted people like yourselves. You will meet many experienced teachers who can help you hone your powers and maybe use them for good one day. For now relax, your suffering here has ended." There was a cheer among the mutants.

It was early morning when the jet landed and allowed everyone to step off. All the mutant teens and young adults who came off the jet got into an orderly line in a beautiful courtyard. Spike was one of them staring at a mansion with hundreds of students looking back at him. A man in a wheelchair emerged from out of that crowd and scanned a look at all of the new people. "Welcome!" he called out in a chuckle. "We are ALWAYS happy to take on new students! So that we can better help you all, we are going put in document all of your powers. This will allow us to help you find out how to use your powers more efficiently." Some of the people in the uniforms began walking around with paper and pencil talking to the new students. Kitty approached Spike," So, what was it that you did earlier?" Spike was standing next to the tall boy "Oh this guy, this is my bud Chuck" he interrupted, "He copied your power by touching your shoulder!" _Well I guess I'm stuck with that as my power _Spike thought. "Yup sure is…" Kitty's face Brightened as she waved for another recorder to her. "Hey Wolverine! Check it out; remember that team you were training? Well we have a power copier!" Wolverine came up to them smoking a cigar. Spike looked at the clipboard he held and saw badly drawn doodles. "You're the man before that got me out of my jail cell." Spike said enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's right." Wolverine looked Spike up and down and paused for a second. He then turned to Kitty and said, "I don't want em', to girly for my tastes… and he reminds me of someone I use to work with." He looked at Spike and squinted then turned and walked towards the mansion. Spike had to think about what the hell just happened."So… I'm not good enough?" Kitty frowned," Aw man, don't get down; you still have time to prove him wrong." Spike didn't care about proving something, in fact for some reason he felt some sort of hatred for this man. W_here the hell does he get off, telling me I'm not good enough for something? I will not be told who I am from some stranger! _Spike raged in his head. Wolverine knew this and smirked at Spike. _I can't blow my cover by attacking him… but then again… NO! I won't! _ Spike clenched his fists and calmed down slowly.

A few minutes later the new students were going to take their first steps into the school. On his way in a foot propped itself where Spike was walking and tripped him to the floor. A group of people laughed, including the one that did it, Wolverine. Rage busted out, Claws came out of spikes fists just like Wolverine's. Jumping up he took a swing at him but Wolverine stepped back and avoided. He popped his own claws and made one swipe. The second Wolverine's claws made contact with his he flashed and got a blue print of his entire skeleton. Wolverine's claws clanged with Spike's but it didn't stop going and ended up lopping off his claws. Spike was knocked to the ground by the force. "You've got spunk kid, but you're no good for a team." Wolverine walked away leaving Spike Angrier than ever. An arm gently grabbed his and helped him up. "Don't worry about Logan, did he hurt you?" Spike turned to see the woman that flew Kitty through the cargo plane early in the night. "Just my pride, is he always like that… very frustrating… Uh… miss?" "Call me Storm. But I did notice you have fighting spirit. I'd love to train you, maybe we can have a fighter who can think." He smirked. "Go with the others and get a room" she said then she exited. On the way the rooms, Spike noticed two sweaty mutants leaving a giant facility and was immediately intrigued. He approached it and heard someone call it the danger room. He went in. It was a wide silver dome like area, almost like an arena. "How does this work?" he asked himself. "Welcome to the danger zone _unrecognized entity. _I will now begin a simulation at level 1 in 3…2…1…" The area around him changed instantly, he was now in a training bunker. "What? Hello?" "Welcome newbie, let me instruct you." It was Wolverine. "Simulation ay?" said Spike snidely.

Spike created a sword from the metal bracers he always carries; he walked up and stabbed Wolverine through the stomach. "WARNING! User is about to exceed posted danger level!" The simulated Wolverine grabbed Spike by his shirt collar. "Watch it bub! I'm giving you ONE chance only to just do the posted training!" Spike kicked off and flipped to a landing. "BRING IT ASSHOLE!" "Danger level reset, Level 5 activated!" Wolverine popped his claws and charged. Spike could literally feel the metal within Wolverine. As Wolverine's claws flew at Spike he caught them in-between his fingers they stood there struggling to push each other. "Why…can't…I…bend…THIS METAL?" Simulated Wolverine laughed, "I think you'll find my claws are made of the most powerful stuff in existence!" Spike felt Wolverines Skeleton and locked his arms in their position. Releasing and moving, Wolverine was able to pop some bones out of the hold, but not all of them. But it was too late; Spike was already gotten around Wolverine and swung his sword at his neck. The sword stopped at the bone. Wolverine elbowed him and knocked him back. This fight proceeded for two hours until someone discovered him. "Simulation shutting down!" Wolverine and the environment faded away leaving him back in the dome. "What are you doing? How long have you been doing this?" It was Cyclops. He looked through the computer and replayed some of the battle, two holograms of Spike and Wolverine clashed around him at high speeds. "I have to admit, I never met someone who could keep up with Wolverine this early! Get up here now!"

Cyclops had his arms crossed, "you've got talent, but no skill. I think there is someone you need to meet." Cyclops led Spike to Xavier's office.

Right as they walked in Xavier made a big smile and outstretched his arm to shake Spike's hand. "Welcome student" he said politely. "So I hear you can copy powers?" Spike smiled,"Yes!" Xavier lost his smile, "Is that so? Do it now. Read my mind" Spike went cold. "I…uh…" Cyclops had disappeared and the door was gone. "My abilities may be hard at first so I brought us into my mind, if you can read my mind, you will." It was then it hit him, that lurking voice in the back of his head. In the corners of the room black, shadow like humanoid figures began to form. There must have been dozens and they grew. Now the voices were louder but very unintelligible, like loud whispers. Spike closed his eyes and let it spread. The room was covered in darkness and Xavier was forced to end the connection. "My god, you are a rare case, I want you to learn from Storm, she can help you with calming your mind and concentration. I am very sorry for unlocking that, I will not doubt you anymore." Xavier crossed his fingers and went into deep thought.

Cyclops lead Spike out, "What the heck did you do, actually you just need to go hang around Storm like the professor said, I'll show you the way. As he walked he noticed something walking next to him. He flinched as he saw one of those shadow figures! "Shhh, they can't see me. You'll look weird talking to me, just let me talk" It said. "I'm your subconscious. Kittyface really wrecked your head with that failed kill move, eh." Spike continued looking straight. "You can call me Charlie. I can help keep people out of your head… then again you're so messed up your technically doing it by yourself. Let me ask you, have you been able to control your anger?" Everything began to make a little more sense.

When they reached the lab, Storm was teaching a class. They walked in and were instantly greeted. "Xavier already told me." With a quick affirmation Cyclops was gone. Storm shook his hand, "I want you to use my power; it will help you learn how to calm your mind." _I don't suppose Charlie can help me fly?_ Spike thought. "Nope, but apparently she can control weather, you're screwed" Charlie laughed.

"Well maybe I can fake it" whispered Spike to himself as he prepped himself by making gloves from his metal bracers.

Spike took a seat and listened. Storm went over conductors like metal and how the atmosphere and weather is controlled by magnetic changes in the atmosphere. Spike got a Sly idea. He created a small metal disk and placed it on top of his desk. He then began playing with the molecules in his metal gloves. Twenty minutes later he moved it a couple millimeters. "YES!" he yelled out in the middle of class. "Yes Chuck?" asked Storm, "I uh… I moved metal?" She smiled, "we can work with that after class." There was about ten minutes left of teaching until everyone was dismissed for dinner. Spike stayed back with Storm so he could show how he could move the little disc around. Storm was able to move her hand across the table and the disc followed "You must concentrate on the atmosphere, the magnetic zone around it, same works with conjuring lightning, but we'll save that for later." He learned more about how it worked before leaving to eat. Spike walked down the halls playing with his gloves, feeling the push and pull as he changed the polarities of the gloves. He passed so many new faces, this place reminded him of the Den, just allot cleaner.

That night Spike snuck into Storms lab and practiced his ability until he fell asleep.

Deep sleep was accompanied by a visit from Charlie, "How you've been doing? Fine? Well stop it, remember why you're here." Charlie's voice became demonic," FIND IT!"

**/so we find out The Iron Spike is haunting himself :D **

**/Part 4 will be here soon... Even though I'm probably talking to myself :P**


End file.
